When Lives Cross
by Roxy0729
Summary: InuYYH xover. After Nuraku lost, Kagome is now a youkai. When she thinks everything is over and goes home to find the YYH group. (KagKura)
1. Nuraku's End

****

When Lives Cross

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha or YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~*~*~*Place Change

#^~#^~ Time change in same place

(A.N. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written so BE NICE!! I would like any feedback and/or help you can give. Also please tell me how you like the story. The parings are as follows: Kagome/Kurama, Sango/Miroku, Inu-Yasha/Botan, Yusuke/Kiko. Thanks ;) and enjoy the story)

****

Chapter One

Sango sat in a clearing away form the battle field watching her friend who now seemed more like a sister. Thinking about all that happened and all that would. 'Kagome would probably return to her time now that Nuraku had been defeated, after three years of fighting, it was over. Inu-Yasha the baka Inu-Hanyou that Kagome had loved was upset he had lost Kikyo. Lucky Kikyo was killed with Nuraku in the last moment. I don't think she loves Inu-Yasha anymore. Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared as soon as Nuraku had drawn his last breath, though the fighting had hurt him badly he stayed awake long enough to tell Sango he loved her and wanted to marry her.' Sango still blushed at the thought. 'I also got my brother back thanks to the miracle that was Kagome.' She remembered the fight all to well.

#^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~ #^~#^Flashback~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~#^

They had been walking around for hours following a faded path in the dense forest while the sun hung high overhead. When Kagome stopped and turned her head to the west. The rest of the group, (whom consisted of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome), stopped.

"What is it Kagome-chan?", Sango asked, while trying to doge a hand that would soon belong to a dead monk.

"I scene a lot of jewel shards coming from the west, and I think- I think that it's is all of the shards not in our possession. It couldn't though could it?", Kagome said a little fear creeping into her voice.

"But Kagome-sama wouldn't that mean that all the shards, even Kouga's have been collected?", Miroku asked as his hand tried yet again to show his appreciation to Sango's body. He was almost there….'almost, just a little further' he thought 'there!!'. He had just placed his hand on her backside when the same instant her hand came flying to meet his cheek in a painful slap.

"HENTAI!!!!!", Sango's scream echoed across the land where the people that they had encountered shook there heads in a knowing way.

"Hey wench, be quite!! Do you want who ever is out there to know we're here? Feh, go ahead and get killed what do I care. Well maybe a bit more than I care about that wench over there at least you would last longer in a-", Inuyasha's ranting was cut off by a screamed,

"Osuwari!!!!" followed by a dozen or more. By the time Kagome ran out of breath and looked a little blue, there was a huge crater in the ground.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku….", A menacing voice, that made most people who herd it, blood run cold, came out from the trees where Kagome had felt the shards, "My miko is strong. That is good that makes her even a more worthy mate. I am surprised though how easy it was to get this close to you Hanyou. I would have thought you were more capable to protect your pathetic group than this. I am yet again proved wrong in how stupid you can be."

"Nuraku", Inuyasha growled and crouched down to attack. Miroku got into a fighting stance with his staff out, as he started to untie the prayer beads that held his wind tunnel. Sango prepared her hiraikotsu. Kagome notched an arrow and took aim. Kagome was glad Sango and her had left Shippo and Kirara with Kaede.

Soon after they were prepared the youkai came, tons of them of all types from as far as the eye can see. The fighting started then and they were somehow all backed into each other. Inuyasha was out in the middle charging Nuraku while cutting down any youkai in his path.

When Inuyasha finally made it to Nuraku his eyes had a red tint to them. They started to battle, and Nuraku shot his tentacles out at Inuyahsa while he dodged and tried to strike with the Tetsusaiga. The rest of the group were cut off from seeing the rest when the youkai overwhelmed them. Kagome was shooting purifying arrows. Sango was using her hiraikotsu. Miroku was sucking in as many youkai he could without sucking in the hell wasps.

Kagome felt over whelmed and a little afraid. There were just too many youkai. As soon as one was gone, one hundred took its place. The ground was getting slick with all the blood flowing from the wounds. After she notched her last arrow and fired it into the waves of youkai, she chanced a look around. What she saw chilled her to the bone. She had been cut off from her friends. Sango and Miroku were back to back fighting the youkai desperately, while the circle they had was getting smaller. They were heavily wounded. They were also tiring fast and becoming sloppy in their fighting. She knew if something didn't happen soon they would die, and with them, part of the last hope to save the world from the evil that was Nuraku.

She glanced over at Inu-Yasha. What she saw there made the chill settle in her bones even more. He was trying to slice off Nuraku's tentacles. Kikyo, whom had entered sometime when they could not see, jumped in the line of fire, Inu-yasha would stop his attack at the last moment. In that moment Nuraku would charge Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha would refuse to attack his past love, so Nuraku used it to his advantage.

Kagome felt herself feel a little helpless, as she saw what was becoming of her friends. She wanted to help so bad that a pain came to her chest. Her eyes blurred and she felt a warmth spread through her. She moved her hands towards the warmth and touched the Shikon No Tama. It pulsed beneath her fingers. Her miko powers hummed beneath the pulse of the Shikon. Then, as if time stopped around her, the fighting creased and a white light marbled with wisps of blue surrounded the field in waves from the Shikon. When the light cleared the massive amount of youkai had vanished without a trace. The once bloody battle field was turned into a meadow. It smelled of spring. All eyes turned to where the light had come from. All watched the Shikon, as if the Shikon had a mind of its own. The necklace broke from Kagome's neck and hovered an arms length away. It pulsed again as if calling something.

Nuraku let out a scream as pain racked though his body from the spot where the Shikon No Tama was located on his body. He watched though hazed eyes as it was ripped from him and flung to the rest of the Shikon. When the pieces neared each other there was another light not as big as the last but blinding all the same. When it ended they saw the full Shikon No Tama float its way back to Kagome. It encircled around her neck once more and pulsed. As it pulsed Kagome's aura grew and her miko powers increased. Power came off her in electrifying waves, each larger than the last. When it stopped, Kagome looked up with pure blue eyes with streaks of blue. It looked like the sky with clouds. Her hair had grown to waist length with blue and silver streaks in it. She grew an inch or two taller. She filled out more and her body became more toned. Her nails grew longer and sharper. Her ears pointed a little. She looked like a youkai, a powerful one at that.

Kagome, then lifted her hand and a bow appeared out of thin air. It was formed from something pure and innocent. She drew the string back and an arrow formed. Right before she fired she said in a cold tone that scared Nuraku,

"Enough, I have had enough. You, Nuraku, have caused too much pain. The earth cries from all the evil you reeked on it. The people shudder from all you have done. The youkai feel distaste from you. You will have no more chance to seek redemption. Even those who could never hate would turn their backs on you. You can not stay on this earth any longer. I, I will not allow it. Good bye."

The arrow struck its target and exploded. A enormous white light crackling with energy from life and blue energy from miko powers filled the sky. When the light died down they all saw Nuraku standing there with a smirk on his face. His smirk turned wicked when he spoke,

"You were wrong Miko. You cant destroy me, I, Nuraku am the most powerful-"

,he was cut short when a sting made him reach down his hand to his chest. There he fount a hole rapidly growing bigger. He looked down in horror. There forming where his heart should be was a black hole. Soon it was engulfing him.

"No, No, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was-", he stopped and turned to Kikyo pulling her towards him ,"Fine, then I wont go alone."

With that said his black hole eloped him. He was gone, never to return with Kikyo screaming, demanding for him to let her go, by his side.

When the last of the couple had been swallowed the hole disappeared.

"Kikyo, no….", Inu-Yasha whimpered. His eyes searched the ground for any sign of her. When he came across nothing he turned to Kagome who still looked like a youkai.

Kagome looked to all her companions, she then met amber eyes and whispered, 

"Sorry"

After that she fell to the ground her power fading back into her, she then looked like a human agian. Inu-Yasha tried to run and catch her but his legs wouldn't move. His knees bent and he came crashing to the ground loseing the battle to keep awake.

Sango and Miroku stood there forgotten. They looked to one another and a small smile broke onto their lips. They both thought the same thing, 'Its over'. Then Miroku too followed his friends into sleep after he told Sango he loved her and wanted to marry her. Sango stood there frozen to the spot the smiled at the monk on the ground. She then moved over to her brother whom she had not even seen come into the battle. She gasped when she saw he was alive and healthy, somehow, and she had a feeling it had to do with Kagome. She then fell to the ground in tears of joy, silently thanking Kagome.

#^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~ #^~#^End Flashback~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~#^

"Yes, it will all be ok." ,Sango muttered before she fell asleep in the meadow.


	2. Kagome is a What!

****

(A.N. Sorry it took so long to update. I got the flu and my mom doesn't allow anyone on the computer if their sick. I think it's a stupid rule. Anyways since I was sick I have a lot of make-up work at school. I will try and update as much as possible. This chapter is longer because I felt bad about the long wait. Anyways enjoy and review. Thanks to all you reviewed last time:

kojika85, Michi-Chan6, Jade Dagashi, Sexy Luna, Sunstar-1217, bee3. And to answer some of your questions: yes this is my first fanfiction (Thank you very much for thinking its that good.), yes Kurama is going to have two different consciousness in him: Youko and Shuinchi. Sorry but both a going to love Kagome. Thank you everyone for your input and I really hope you like this chapter. The Inu gang will meet the YYH group soon. Thank you all again for reviewing. Now on with the show!!**) **

****

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Week At Kaede's Village~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the group collected at the entrance of Kaede's hut there was a collective sigh. They were all overjoyed it was over, but after fighting for so long they had not prepared for what they would do next. In the time it took them to get back to the village they had not figured out anything that had happened, besides the fact Kagome had beat Nuraku and had somehow kept Kohaku alive. It didn't help that Inu-Yasha had not spoken a word to anyone. He just followed the group back to the village, jumped in a tree, and skulked. It was very out of character for him not to talk or bark (no pun intended) at anyone. Kagome said to just leave him alone because he needed time to think.

Kagome. That was another question they still hadn't found the answer to. What had happened to Kagome? After the battle she had shown no physical signs of becoming a youkai, but her senses had improved. They were all glad they had reached the village, they figured Kaede could answer their questions about Kagome.

Right before they entered the hut a small reddish fuzz ball flew at Kagome, knocking the girl down and landing on her stomach. Kagome landed with an "humh", wrapped her arms round it and smothered it in a hug. When she released her hold on the fur ball, they could hear it talking so fast it was comical it didn't swallow it's tongue. 

"KAA-SANOHMYGOSHIMSOHAPPYYOURBACKIWASSOWORRIEDTHEN-THISSMELLCAMETOMNOSETHISMORNINGANDITSMELLEDLIKEAKITSUNEBUT-"

"Ok, Shippo, calm…down….., now what were you saying? Slowly this time" ,Kagome patted Shippo's tail as she stood with the kit. Shippo took a moment to think about what was most important to talk about first. Shippo took a big breath to let out all his excitement in one breath and spoke,

"I forgot what I was saying.."

Everyone then fell to the ground laughing. That it exactly what they needed after being tense for so long. After a while Shippo stood up, still chuckling and asked,

"What's so funny?"

That set everyone off in another fit of laughter. Shippo just stood there staring at the adults on the ground. He then noticed a small boy that was laughing by Sango. He walked over to the boy at poked him in the ribs.

"Hi, who are you? Do you want to play? My names Shippo. Did you know that Kagome is my Kaa-san?" ,Shippo asked ecstatic to have a new playmate.

"Ummm hi, my name is Kohaku. I would like to play with you if it's all right. Is Kagome-kun really your Kaa-san? She isn't a youkai, and your-" ,Kohaku asked almost shyly, but was cut off. The group had found he didn't remember anything about being with Nuraku, but he tended to be weary around strangers.

"NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS SAYING!!!!" ,Shippo squeaked, turning to Kagome he lunched himself at her. Kagome caught him and he told the rest of the group while latching on to her,

"KAA-SANS A KITSUNE!!!! HOW DID YOU DO IT? AT FIRST I WAS REALLY AFRAID WHEN I SMELLED YOU, NORMALLY YOU SMELL LIKE JASMINE, CHERRIES, AND SUMMER, BUT NOW YOU SMELL LIKE STRAWBERRIES, CHOCOLATE, AND NIGHTTIME. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU HAVE THE MARK OF ONE THAT'S POWERFUL ENOUGH TO HAVE A HUMAN FORM!!! SEE ITS RIGHT THERE!!"

The group looked open mouthed at where Shippo was pointing. There on Kagome's forehead was a symbol. It was a shade darker than Kagome's skin, the symbol was of a star with a crescent moon intertwined. Kagome looked at the others astonished faces and questioned,

"What? What is it?" ,when she only received silence from the others she went to her yellow pack and took out a mirror. When she saw what was upon her forehead she didn't see the big deal. She put her fingers to the mark and begin to trace it. She herd a gasp from her friends. After she looked up at them to see what was wrong, she felt a gentle tingling from where her fingers had touched. When she removed her fingers the mark had grown darker and colors were now seen. The star was gold, the moon was blue with small white streaks. She felt the tingling travel around her body. When she looked in the mirror again the symbol was brighter. Her cheeks had blue stripes and her eyes had turned blue with streaks of white in them. She glanced at her hair through the mirror and saw it had grown, with blue and sliver highlights. She looked down at her hands, her nails had grown longer, more pointed. Feeling around her mouth she felt sharp teeth. She turned her head expecting to find a tail, but there was none.

"When she put her finger on the symbol it must have activated the symbol. I just don't understand. Even if she were somehow turned into a youkai why would she have a royal crest? What type of kitsune is she?" Sango asked while reaching out to touch Kagome's hair.

"I know…I know…pick me over here.." piped Shippo while jumping from Kagome's grasp, with his hand raised.

"Go ahead Shippo. Share with the class" giggled Kagome. When all she got were blank stares she motioned for Shippo to continue. When Shippo spoke it was with a little amazement in his voice,

"Well, before I met you I was taught about different types of kitsune. My mother said that the most powerful kitsunes were sent by the Gods. They have royal crests and a another symbol. The royal crest show how powerful they are, and the star to show what they control. Since yours is a moon with not only blue, but white in it, you rank the highest of royalty. You also have a star, the star symbolizes you control the elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water. Your star is gold which shows you not only control the elements but you have sp-si-spykic powers." Shippo smiled happy he remembered all his mother had told him.

"Umm Shippo did you mean psychic powers?" Miroku chuckled the kits expense.

"Shut up Miroku, at least I don't get knocked out every five minutes for groping people." ,Shippo resorted feeling like his moment of helping the group was diminished a little.

"Boys, stop, I swear men never grow up. Anyways, Shippo you were saying.." Kagome interrupted interested about what was happening to her.

"What I'm saying Kaa-san is you are one of the most powerful kitsunes since Youko Kurama. There have been very few as powerful as you, also your miko powers must have turned the youkai into a mix of both youkai and miko" ,then he realized something "AND YOU COULD BEAT INU-YASHA UP!!. He can never hit me over the head again!!"

At this statement from the little kit, Kagome looked up to Inu-Yasha whom was sitting in the tree outside the village. She realized this might be one of the things bothering him, that is besides Kikyo being dragged away with Nuraku. She motioned for everyone to enter the hut after she said she would be right in. She was surprised at how much her little kit knew for being so young. He came up with answers were the adults had problems. As she walked towards Inu-Yasha she went through her head at what to say to him. When she reached the tree he was in, she forgot everything she had planned to say.

"Ummm Inu-Yasha? Could we talk a little?" she hesitantly asked. The only response she got was he turned away from her, but his ears pointed in her direction. She knew he was listening intently to what she was saying so she continued.

"I'm sorry about Kikyo. I didn't really know what I was doing. It felt as if something else was controlling me. You probably don't care about how much I say I didn't know that Nuraku would take Kikyo. I really am sorry about it. Even though she hated me, I didn't hate her. I know she was a good person when she was alive and for that alone I couldn't hate her. When I knew you loved her, I admit it did hurt, but then I thought what I would do in that situation and I came up with the same answer as you. I would stick by their side even if they hated me, because I wanted them to be happy. I'm also sorry about becoming what you wanted to become. I didn't mean too. If you want you can use the Shikon No Tama right now. I also wanted to let you know, even if you never speak to me again I will always be there for you, and I love you as my best friend. If you want we will be waiting for you inside with all your friends who don't care about what you, are but who you are." With that said Kagome started to walk back to the hut. Before she had gotten more than five feet arms wrapped around her from behind. She tried to turn to look, but was held softly, yet firmly in place. She was startled to feel two wet drips on the back of her neck, with lips moving against her back. She herd the mumbling after a while and had to hold back her own tears.

"I could never hate you. It wasn't your fault. But, why do these things keep happening to me? What did I do? I try so hard to prove to my brother I can be a youkai. I tried to become a human for love. When I finally did find love it was taken. I try to prove that being a Hanyou doesn't make me weak. I try so hard and it just doesn't work."

"Did you ever stop to think to just live for yourself?" , Kagome whispered, while she awkwardly tried to hug him from behind.

Inu-Yasha was quite for a minute to consider the words, then his stomach growled.

"The first thing I will do for myself something to eat. Then I will hit Shippo for that comment earlier."

"That's nice Inu-Yasha, but if you do touch Shippo I wont hesitate to 'S' you till the cows come home." ,Kagome told him with a slight smile on her face. Inu-Yasha looked up and smiled a bit at her too, taking the sting out of his words.

"Feh, wench you're too weak to hurt me. I could beat you in a snap."

Kagome just laughed a little as she and Inu-Yasha made their way to Kaede's hut. When they entered they talked about all that had happened. When they came to what had happened to Kagome they figured she needed training. Shippo said he would teach her how to use her senses and how to use some of her kitsune powers. Inu-Yasha then told the kit that if he taught Kagome, she would be dead in a matter of moments. This set off a round of fighting between Shippo and Inu-Yasha. 

Kaede entered the hut during the fighting, but wasn't noticed by anyone. She was glad they were back. Kagome needed to be told some things, but Kaede wasn't sure if the girl was ready to hear that she was prophesied about. When she looked around the hut and didn't see Kagome, she became worried. She needed to tell her, she had already kept it from her for so long and Kaede had a feeling something worse than Nuraku was coming. She felt it in her bones, the evil may not be coming from this time, but Kagome's time. 

"Where is Kagome-san?" ,Kaede asked the group masking the worry she had about telling the girl. She was hoping that she might have been wrong about the prophecy being about Kagome but there were too many coincidences. She knew a little about what was in store for Kagome and wanted to at least give her a bit of warning. 

"I'm right here Kaede-sama" ,answered Kagome from her seat on the floor next to Sango.

"Child, my eyesight is not what it used to be. I can hear you in the hut, yet I can not see ye. If you think it is funny to be messing with an old women's head stop it now. Now, come out from your hiding place, I have important matters to speak to ye about."

"But Kaede-sama, I am right here. I was…umm…kind of turned into a youkai." Kagome giggled nervously as she stood to show Kaede her appearance. Kaede gasped and her legs collapsed under her. Shippo squeaked as he rushed to move from where he had landed after Inu-Yasha had hit him, right where Kaede was about to hit the floor.

"Then I am to late to worn ye about what you really are? Perhaps it is better, I was dreading telling you. Now, I can help you train to an extent." ,Kaede let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you know what is happening to Kagome-sama?…Wait you knew this would happen to Kagome-sama?!" ,Miroku shook his head in disbelief. He was worried about his friend. If Kaede knew this was going to happen then he felt his friend was a little betrayed. He took offence for her.

"Ye mean to tell me that you don't know?" ,Kaede's relaxed expression turned apprehensive .

"No, we don't old hag. You never told us this was going to happen!! Tell us what's going on now or I will-" ,Inu-Yasha growling was cut off by a hurt Kagome's Osuwari.

"But if you knew this was going to happen. Why didn't you tell me. I think of you as my grandmother. Yet, you never trusted me with this information. Why?" ,Kagome bowed her head to hide her tears. She always trusted Kaede, she was the grandmother Kagome never got a chance to see. She felt a little betrayed that Kaede never told her but was willing to give Kaede a chance to explain. She knew that she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. Turning into a youkai was not on her To Do List. 

"Yes child I did know. The reason I didn't tell ye about anything, is because I was hopeful it wasn't about ye. Ye already have a great burden in your life plus more: The Jewel, time traveling, that school thing, being a mother to Shippo, dealing with Inu-Yasha-"

"What you'd say you old witch? I should just end your life before you get any older and scare the children. When you walk out of the house onto the streets, they will think its Halloween." Inu-Yasha growled just loud enough for Sango to hear. Though she knew she ought to reprimand him she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The image was in her head. She could just imagine the little children asking their parents if it was Halloween because there was a scary old lady outside. Sango quickly excused herself from the group to let out her laughter outside the hut. When she came back in moments later they were just getting to what was happening to Kagome. Sango had to admit she was quite fearful about what Kaede was going to say.

"Kagome there is a prophecy written about ye. I can only read the beginning, I'm afraid the outcome has not been written yet." Kaede took out some scrolls from under a false floorboard and laid the scrolls out for all to see. It was written in the old language of the mikos. The group crowded around the scrolls to read what they could.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what the prophecy about? What does it mean? Also how are you sure Kagome is the one this prophecy is speaking of?" , asked Miroku awe in his voice.


	3. Koenma Did what!

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha or YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~*~*~*Place Change

#^~#^~ Time change in same place

(A.N. Sorry about the long update. Even if I told you my excuses I'm sure it wouldn't matter. Anyways I can sum it up to one word :School. Again I'm sorry about the long update. Thanks for waiting. Also thanks to all those who have reviewed : DemonLady1, kojika85, Keala-Chick, Serena SilverMoon, Lady Light, CrimsonBlades16. Also I hope everyone who reads this story will R&R. Anyways keep reading and enjoy the show. Thanks again to everyone. Now on with the show…)

****

Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the hot springs by Kaede's Village~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat in the water thinking about everything she had learned. The prophecy had outlined everything she had been through so far. 

It scared her a little. She was the one that was supposed to save the three worlds from some terrible force that has existed since the beginning of time. First off she had a few questions: Three worlds? Why her? What was she supposed to do? The only bright side she found was that her friends said they would stick by her side no matter what. Even though that was comforting she was ready for a regular life. Besides traveling to the past to visit her friends.

"Oh well, I guess this could be a good thing. I finally found out I'm not the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome let out a dry laugh at that statement. She had a lot more to think about now instead of worrying about people mistaking her for Kikyo.

#^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~ #^~#^ Flashback~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~#^

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what the prophecy about? What does it mean? Also how are you sure Kagome is the one this prophecy is speaking of?" , asked Miroku awe in his voice.

He and Sango had been secretly planning a wedding. They had to plan it in secret because they didn't want their happiness to go before their friends problems. After all they finally got their happiness, didn't the others deserve theirs?

"Well since it's in the old language of the mikos, a language that was lost through the years, I was only able to translate some. From what I can read Kagome is the one the prophecy speaks of." ,Kaede sent Kagome a glance then looked at the group and back to Kagome, asking her without words if she wanted the rest of the group to hear. Kagome nodded her head.

"I will read as much of the prophecy as I can. Ready Kagome?" ,At Kagome's nod she started.

"When a great evil arises there will be the One . 

The One will come from a different world.

The One will free the soul of another whom was wrongly accused.

The One will look like the dead whom has hate in their heart.

However the One is not the dead, the One is the Great One that came before all protectors. The One will befriend those whom have done her wrong.

They will travel to defeat the great evil.

During this battle the Ones true form will show. 

The One can change between the two most powerful beings to exist.

After the One defeats the great evil, another will arise stronger and more fearful than the first.

It will be in the Ones world, where it will reek havoc on all.

The One will have to decide……"

"I'm sorry that's all I can read."

Inu-Yasha snorted, "How can you be so sure that she's this 'The One'"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Kagome just sat there thinking while fiddling with the hem of her skirt, to deep in thought to notice what he said..

Sango just stared at him and Miroku just squeezed her had to calm her. It let her cool her head enough to speak to Inu-Yasha in a hiss that grew louder,

"Gee….lets think about it. When a great evil arises. Whom was Nuraku. The One is from a different world. Kagome is from the future, like a new world to all of us. The One will set free the soul that was wrongly accused. That's you Inu-Yasha. The One will look like the dead whom has hate in their heart. That's Kikyo. However the One is not the dead, the One is the Great One that came before all protectors. That's……"

Sango gasped, and Miroku glanced startled at Kagome. Inu-Yasha just sat there confused, till Sango went on. Shippo and Kohaku, whom have long since lost interest, sat in the corner playing a hand slap game.

"Kaede-sama, could Kagome really be Midoriko reincarnation?" ,Asked Sango with startled eyes.

"Yes, I believe she is, although she has more power than Midoriko ever had. She also has the youkai side because the battle still resides in the jewel. Since the jewel resided her body for fifteen years, she has taken on the characteristics of the most powerful one inside it. Along with Midoriko herself."

"So, what's this great evil she is prophesized to beat?" ,Inu-Yasha asked actually secretly interested in protecting Kagome. 

He realized Kagome is more like a little sister to him. He knew after Kikyo he would always have a little part in his brain saying she's Kikyo. He couldn't do that to her and himself, there wasn't enough layers of earth before hell if she ever found out, those 'Osuwari's' were hard. He just hoped there was someone out there like Kagome for him.

"I'm not sure what it is." ,Kaede sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll al-" ,Miroku squeezed Sango's hand reminding her of the others, "I mean, All of us will be there for you. Will beat him just like with Nuraku."

"Thanks. Um… I need to think, I am going to the hot springs." ,Kagome ducked out of the hut with her yellow pack.

The rest just sat there watching her retreating back.

"Do you think she will be ok?" ,Sango looked towards Miroku for comfort. Miroku gave her a heart warming smile, while pulling her under his shoulder. Sango blushed leaning into the hug. Miroku smirked with a lecherous grin,

"I'm sure she will be fine. Oh dear Sango, I think I see something crawling right there" Miroku slid his other arm down Sango's rear end.

Sango's eye twitched for a minuet. Then Sango slapped him so hard and so fast, the next thing anyone saw, was Miroku crumpled in a pile on the floor across from where he had been sitting.

"Wow, Sis I didn't know you could do that. Teach me."

"Takes years of practice, are you sure your up for it?"

#^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~ #^~#^ End Flashback~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~ #^~#^~#^

"Why don't the Gods choose someone else to be the Chosen One? I mean I finally just finished beating Nuraku. Why do I have to fight something evil again?" ,Kagome snorted, she knew talking to oneself was a sign of going crazy, "I need a break."

Kagome got out of the water, got dressed in a new outfit Sango made her. It was like Sango's but she had somehow managed to design it for her school uniform. She had just finished dressing when she remembered something, "Oh no, tomorrows the first day of High school!!!"

With that thought she started to chant under her breath everything she had do before she left. All thoughts of the prophecy left her mind.

She forgot she was still in youkai form, but Shippo had told her how to look human again. She decided to wait till she got home. While she was running, with help from her demon speed, Shippo whom was being chased by Inu-Yasha for various reasons came barreling through the tree line. Shippo jump right onto Kagome, climbed up her top and tucked it underneath him. Inu-Yasha was snarling for him to fight like a man, while Shippo's muffled, terror filled voice came through, 

"Kaa-san!!! Help me, Inu-yasha is going to kill me!!! I was just seeing if gravity still worked!!! I didn't mean for the soup to hit him!!! Besides he should have been alert!!!"

"Inu-Yasha!!! Osuwari!!! I don't have time for this, I start school in two days and I'm not ready!! I'll be back to talk about everything latter. Ok? Got to go by!!" ,Kagome zipped to the well, Inu-Yasha already forgotten.

Before she went through she remembered Shippo. She set him on the edge of the well and looked him in the eye. She decided since she was officially his mother, (ever since right before they went on their final search for Nuraku) she would bring him to live at home.

"Shippo, do you want to live in my time with me? Or would you rather stay-" , she didn't have to finish for Shippo was doing an amusing touchdown dance yelling,

"I'm going home with Kaa-san!!! I'm going home with Kaa-san!!!"

Kagome felt her chest tighten that just going home with her meant that much to him. Than she felt a warmth go through her, she grabbed Shippo from mid swing of the hip and hugged him for all she was worth,

"Come on sweetie, lets go home. Maybe later we can send you to school with Sota. Till then you can stay home and play video games."

With that she jumped through the well to have a familiar blue light surround her. When she landed on the ground and looked up to see the familiar roof covering her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Spirit World~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Koenma, Sir" ,A girl with blue hair and bubbly, bright pink eyes stood in front of a desk addressing a small toddler like figure, "She just arrived from the well. Do we tell her now?"

"No, Botan give her a few days to rest and get her mind cleared. Aloku wont go after her till he is ready. Send for Yusuke and the others. They have a new assignment and I have a lot of explaining to do to Yusuke." Koenma, the brown eyed toddler spoke with an underlined worry in his voice. He brushed his light brown hair back, 'This is going to be a long day.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At a Park~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusuke Urameshi waited on a bench for his girlfriend Keiko. His black hair was slicked back, his brown eyes laughing at a privet joke. This was the first time Keiko was late for a date and he was early. He was wearing blue jeans and a green coat.

He was happy for once everything was fitting into place, there was just one spot in his heart that he felt wasn't whole. He couldn't figure out what it was. Every part of his life was turning for the better. He had a wonderful girlfriend, four great friends, his Mom was cutting down on her drinking, his missions had practically stopped, school was getting better, his youkai side wasn't hard to deal with anymore. What more could a guy ask for? But he knew something was missing.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a portal opened in front of his eyes. Out of the portal came Botan flying on her oar.

"Ohhhhh Yusuke!!!! Guess what? You have a new mission!!!" ,She sang out to him.

"But I can't I have a date with Keiko. Can't you ask one of the others to do it?" ,Yusuke wined.

"Nope, plus there is a surprise for you." ,She started to pull on his coat towards the portal.

"Fine." Yusuke sighed, Keiko wasn't going to like this. He had already canceled so many of their dates, "Can we wait till Keiko gets here so I can explain?"

"No, you go I will wait here and explain everything to her." She got off her oar and pushed him into the portal.

When the portal closed she mumbled under her breath, "Besides with what your going to find out I don't want to be around for the consequences."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Spirit World~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusuke stepped through the portal to Spirit World. He found himself in Koenma's office. His friends Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already there.

"Do you know how many times I get slapped because of these 'missions'? One more date and you can deal with Keiko. So, what is it this time toddler? More youkai escape? Anyone threaten-" ,Yusuke stopped at the grave look on Koenma's face.

"Well, Yusuke, maybe you should sit down and I will explain from the beginning." ,Koenma turned to everyone else, "Please take a seat this may take a while."

Everyone was curious as to what got Koenma so nervous. 

Kurama took a seat, he was intrigued as to what had Koenma, prince of Spirit World sneaking scared glances at Yusuke. 'I wonder what has him so jumpy? This seems interesting'

@~*~~Yes, it does. Lets hope that thins time we can get a little action. You a too picky about who you sleep with.@~*~~

'Are you finally talking to me now Youko? Its not my fault I don't want to sleep with just anyone because they are beautiful. Guy or girl. Although I would prefer a girl.'

@~*~~Hey!! That guy had a nice butt!!! Since I'm stuck in this body though I guess we will have to compromise. How are we EVER going to find a mate?@~*~~

'Maybe if you look closer than just their looks we can'

@~*~~I can look closer than their looks.@~*~~

'Prove it'

@~*~~Fine! I will with the next one that catches my eye@~*~~

With that Youko closed their link. When he looked back up the occupants of the room were staring at him. He blushed when he realized they were waiting for him to listen before Koenma started the story.

"Hn. Problems fox?" ,Hiei asked devoid of all emotion.

"No, no nothing of the sort. Just a little debate with my other self about something." ,Kurama cleared his throat to try and have the group remember what they need to be disusing.

"Hmm, oh, yes, sorry, well everyone set?" ,Koenma glanced around the white room that still smells like the cookies he ate earlier.

Hiei was leaning against the wall in a corner. Yusuke was sitting on the couch next to an oblivious Kuwabara, and Kurama was in one of the white chairs. Koenma continued, 

"As I was saying your new mission will not only involve protecting one, but all of: Makai, Ningen, and Spirit World."

"Huh? When did you get here Yusuke?" ,Kuwabara who had been broken out of his trance. He had been having a nice dream filled with kittens and Yukina.

"Hn. Stupid ningen." ,Hiei growled low. If he had to tolerate one more stupid comment from the baka he was not going to be held responsible.

"Shut up and listen." ,Yusuke turned back to Koenma.

Koenma glared at all of them,

"No more interruptions till I'm through. Now where was I? Oh yes, there is an evil force out to destroy all three worlds. Tell me has anyone herd of the Shikon No Tama?"

Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widened, Yusuke just shrugged and Kuwabara just sat there.

"Well for those of you who don't I will give a brief summery: There was once the most powerful miko on earth. She was pure and kind, she also was the guardian of earth. Youkai's formed against her to take over the world, they also wanted to corrupt her. They fought a war, thousands of youkai against the miko. There were still a few hundred when the battle came to a close. But before she could defeat them she was wounded. She couldn't let the youkai take over the world. She released her heart in hopes of purifying the last of the youkai. It didn't go as planed and her heart was turned in to the Shikon. The Shikon absorbed the battle. To this day the battle rages on. Later it was found that the strongest of the evil youkai was able to escape. His name is Aloku. He has returned more powerful than before. Now he thinks he can take the worlds by himself. He is wrong though. There is a glitch in his plan, there is a miko stronger than the first. The miko is also a youkai. Not a Hanyou, but both youkai and human. Not only that but there is a prophecy written about her. It is written in the old language of the mikos. We can only translate part of it. That story is going to have to wait. She will be the one to tell you, it is not my place. Now this question might seem kind of odd but Yusuke how many family members do you have?"

Yusuke started to count on his fingers, sometimes he would shake his head at a thought and remove or add a finger. When he finally spoke the answer the room sweat dropped, "One."

"Well, that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. You see every once in a while people need to forget about others for one reason or another." ,Koenma squelched out the rest starting to get very nervous again.

"Get to it!" Yusuke growled, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Well you see that second miko I was talking about is your cousin. Kagome Higurashi" Yusuke's face remained blank, Koenma laughed nervously "Well I kinda made you and your mom, your cousins family and your cousin, forget each other."


	4. First day soul mates

****

(A.N. Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews. I was doubtful about this story at first. But I'm happy now. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed: KaoruKasshin01, Kinyta, DemonLady1, angel-of-love-life, Artemis the Goddess, Dark_lil_Hiei, The Black Kat, Hikari no Sekai, Megan Consoer, Serena SilverMoon, BabyTil14. Again thank you for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter. R&R. And now on with the show…..)

****

Chapter Four

Silence reigned upon the room then a yell that had the ogres in the hall outside crash into each other, "WHAT!!!!"

"Hehehe, well she had to complete the first prophecy before the rest could be complete. So, she couldn't be distracted and neither could you. So, hehehe I kinda just chanted a spell to make you all forget- epp", Koenma jumped behind his desk away from Yusuke. 

Yusuke leaped at Koenma. Kurama and Hiei jumped up and held him back.

"Calm down, he will revise the spell. Right?" ,Kurama turned towards Koenma raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I will reverse it. Just sit down." ,Yusuke shot him a withering glare before returning to his seat. He stood trying to regain dignity.

"Ready? Now you will remember he but she wont remember you till you perform the spell over her."

"Just do it toddler"

"Ok, here we go, everyone else step back."

When everyone had done so Koenma stepped up to Yusuke and put it hand on his forehead,

"Return, seiromem nruter ot mih fo eht seno nettogrof. Tel mih evah eht rewop ot tel reh rebmemer mih", When the chant ended there was a bright flash of light when it faded out Yusuke stood.

Yusuke walked over to Koenma who was backing up fear. The next thing anyone knew Yusuke was hitting Koenma over the head repeatedly, his spirit energy coming out of his hands without him directing it. That was a sign of how mad he was. He was yelling about stupid toddlers and other rants they caught every so offten,

"How dare you to take Kagome away like that!!! If I wasn't sure you wouldn't die I would kill you!! I can try though!!!"

It took everyone to pry him off the toddler. When Yusuke calmed down enough to be let go, Koenma started to tell the their mission, he winced a little he had a busted lip.

"All of you need to protect Yusuke's cousin Kagome. She just finished the first two parts of the prophecy. She defeated Nuraku and turned into a youkai/miko. I want two of you with her at all times. I mean all time. I don't care if some of those times are embarrassing, Aloku can create a portal anywhere. Now I will open a portal to the Higurashi shrine. To have Kagome remember you perform the same ceremony I did. Any questions?"

With a glance around he saw that there were some, but he cut them off not wanting to deal with them anymore, and before Yusuke figured out he could die if the attack was powerful enough.

"Ok, now go."

Koenma was relieved that he lived through telling Yusuke about his cousin. Now he hoped he could survive the cousin when she found out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Higurashi Shrine~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A portal appeared and they all walked through to find themselves at a long set of stairs.

"Oh man, I forgot how many stairs there were." Yusuke groaned. They started to ascend the mountain of stairs.

Kurama secretly loved this whole mess. This was all turning into a puzzle. As Youko, a kitsune, he naturally loved puzzles. As Kurama he loved puzzles, so he hoped he could solve it. 

When they reached the top, they stood there. They felt for ki's, to see if there was danger. When they did, all of them felt two youki. Hiei and Kurama could smell two Kitsunes. There were faint traces of three humans that hadn't been there in awhile. They couldn't smell any blood though. They all walked up to the door and Yusuke knocked. 

A few minutes later a girl answered the door. When they looked up all sucked in their breath. A beautiful girl stood with shinning black hair, bright blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hello, can I help you?" ,Her voice was musical, with a bit of laughter in it.

Yusuke couldn't believe how much she changed on the outside. She was beautiful, and he hadn't been there to watch her grow up. He wasn't there when she was in trouble. He remembered they had been very close almost like blood siblings. He felt a wave of anger run through his veins at Koenma for taking away his cousin.

Kurama stood there his eyes moving over her figure, his mouth slightly agape. This was Yusuke's cousin. She was, 'Beautiful'

@~*~~Yeah, she is the most beautiful creature in the worlds. I have to have her. Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open for flies!! Do something, say something!!!!@~*~~

'I thought you would look closer than the outside?'

@~*~~Fine, but we cant wait to long. Someone is going to take her. We need to take her. She will be our mate@~*~~

'Mate? You aren't going to just sleep with her?'

Youko had never taken such a "liking" to someone like this. A mate to a sliver kitsune was for life.

@~*~~Oh.. We wont be sleeping. But yes, mate. You don't just mess around with a girl like this@~*~~

'That's good, because I like her too.'

#Fox?#

'Yes Hiei?'

#That's her#

'But I thought you-'

#Remember Koenma said she is now a youkai/miko#

'Oh yes'

#Great# ,Kurama could feel the roll of Hiei's eyes in his thoughts, #The Baka is going to speak first#

Sure enough Kuwabara was the only one who had recovered fast enough to speak. He ran to Kagome with hearts in his eyes. He grabbed her hands while kneeling.

"Will you go out with me? Your beautiful."

The rest of the group had all expected for her to recoil or runaway in horror. They didn't expect for what she did.

Kagome glanced down at the tall, slightly misshapen, red haired boy on the porch. She had a blank look on her face, 

'Oh my god!!! Another Miroku!! This is just too funny'

Kagome broke out in laughter and had to hold the door frame for support. She laughed so hard tears streamed down her cheeks. Hiei just stood there looking slightly amused for those who could tell. Kuwabara started to stand and back away in fear muttering something about crazy girls. Yusuke was growling, he didn't want Kagome going out with that baka, she deserved better.

Kurama was surprisingly also growling, Youko wanted this girl and sure he liked her, but he had yet to actually know her. Strangely enough it felt right to be growling at anyone who wouldn't treat her the way she deserved. He was sure Kuwabara wouldn't treat her the way she should be treated. With the grip Kuwabara had on her, he had to hold Youko back.

When Kagome's laughing subsided to the occasional chuckle she addressed the group,

"I'm sorry about that. It's just you remind me so much of someone I know. So, how may I help you?"

She glanced at the group. The first one she saw was the one that had grabbed her hand. He had red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform from the new school she would be attending tomorrow. He was taller than everyone else and had a ki akin to a child. 

The next person her eyes landed on was a boy in blue jeans and a green coat. His black hair was slicked black and his brown eyes sparking with something. It was like his eyes were pleading with her to remember something. His ki was like a little youkai and a human, yet it was not quite a Hanyou's. Everything about him was familiar but she couldn't place it. She had to pry her eyes away to inspect the rest of the group.

The next boy was a youkai, yet not. He was a human, yet not. It was very confusing, it was like a puzzle, one she wanted to solve.

'That's the kitsune in me speaking. I know it.' ,She turned her thoughts back to the handsome boy.

He was in a magenta uniform. It was styled like her new schools yet it was a different color. She wondered if you could get the uniforms in different colors? She took in his features in slow decrease. He was taller than her by a few inches. He had long, silky, gorgeous red hair. His bone structure was that of an aristocrat in the feudal era. He had piercing green eyes that she lost her self in. When looking in his eyes she felt herself move to a lavish forest. She could smell the roses coming off him. Then as fast as it started she was back at the shrine. Disappointed she couldn't go back to the forest she looked at the last boy.

He too was a youkai. He stood stiffly to the side. He had black hair that stood straight up with a white star in the middle starting from his forehead. His forehead was covered in a white bandana. He was shorter than her by a couple of inches about 5'6. His eyes were so dark crimson they were almost black. He wore a black trench coat that hid his form. When she felt his ki her eyes took a sad note to them. She knew that type of ki, she understood the pain that he had. The pain of not being accepted. First Inu-Yasha, because he was a Hanyou. Then Miroku because of his curse. Last was Sango for being the last of her village. She knew she could tell he thought she was pitying him, but she wasn't. When he was reaching for his sword she said two words,

"I understand."

Wide eyed the rest of the group turned to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei stopped reaching for his sword. He could tell she was telling the truth, for some reason. Even without using his third eye.

"What are youkai doing here anyways, with a sword no less?" ,Kagome thought aloud.

When Kagome realized what she was saying aloud, she gasped and closed the door in their faces. She spread her arms across the door and looked thorough the peep hole with terror.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Did I say youkai in front of them? Did they notice? Oh crap! I have got to get out of here!'

She grabbed Shippo who had been standing next to her to see what the commotion was all about. He had transformed to look around Sota's age. He had bushy red hair and crisp green eyes. He stared up to her curiously. Kagome ran to he room, she opened the window and quickly judged the distance. She held tight to Shippo and jumped. She landed on a sturdy limb, and sighed in relief she landed alright with Shippo. She started to work her way down, balancing Shippo on the branch for him to climb down also.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN THAT TREE? YOU CAN GET HURT!!"

'That voice' ,Kagome was so startled she fell out of the tree. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After the door was closed~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The boys just stood there, their mouths agape. They were surprised by the mood swing. 

Yusuke stared at the door, than at Hiei. Than at the door, than back to Hiei. He began to repeat the process.

Kuwabara looked at the door, he than looked at his friends. When he looked at Kurama, he noticed a cat past him run into the sounding forest. He ran after it, none noticed when he left.

Hiei and Kurama were stunned. Hiei thought that Kagome had been pitying him. No one pitted him. He was going to kill her then she said she understood. That's what confused him. When she stared him in the eyes. Her eyes looked into his very soul. Then she had said youkai and closed the door in his face. He wanted an explanation. How could she understand? 

Kurama was stunned for two reasons: The first being that she had stunted Hiei, normally no one would be able to get any type of emotion out of him. The second being how much more beautiful she looked when in thought. They way she bit those luscious lips. The way her brow had formed a cute pout. He had noticed that when she inspected the group, her eyes had stayed longer on him. When she stared in his eyes she felt him glance into his soul. He had noticed the disappointed look in her eyes when he had come to. Both Kurama and Youko felt very pleased with themselves.

'Wow, I never felt like this before. I feel instantly connected with her.'

@~*~~I feel it too. I agree, I too have never felt this way Did you see those lips? God I just wanted to suck on one if she ever stopped. I think I will when she is our mate so get to it!@~*~~

'Now is not the time'

A smell of her panic entered the air. It broke Kurama and Hiei out of their thoughts.

"She's going to run." ,Hiei stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" ,Yusuke asked startled out of his thoughts. He was thinking of a way to get her to recognize him a little without the spell. They were so close before, she couldn't forget about him totally. He was starting to remember times when he remembered her for brief moments, but pushed the thought off.

"She is giving off a sent of panic. She is scared and so she is going to run." ,Kurama told him. Kurama then ran around the corner of the house.

"Hn. She is climbing out the top story window." ,Hiei said when he felt for her youki, then he too disappeared around the corner of the house.

"She's WHAT?" Yusuke followed the two.

When he found them they were watching Kagome and a small boy climb down the tree. Yusuke was mad that she would risk her life so foolishly. So he yelled at her, reprimanding her. He didn't however give thought about if he startled her.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN THAT TREE? YOU CAN GET HURT!!"

She missed her step and fell out of the tree startled at the voice. Kurama's breath caught in his throat, he ran faster than Hiei, and caught her mid fall. He landed with her safe on the ground. He held her bridal style. Her head buried in his neck and her arms wrapped around his chest.

Kagome waited for the impact of the ground. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to red. 

'Red?'

When she realized it was hair she could have smacked herself. Then she felt to strong arms holding her. She raised her head and found herself staring into those green eyes again. They stayed like that for a moment before Shippo's yelling had her looking back at the tree.

"Kaa-san!!! Are you ok?!"

She felt Kurama stiffen, 'What's that about?'

All the boys were thinking one thing:, 'Kaa-san?'

"You have a son? Who's the father? If he left I am going to kill him!" ,Yusuke growled. Kurama was think the same thing, he couldn't voice his thoughts since is wasn't his place, yet.

"Yes, and it's not what you think his adopted. Even if he wasn't you have no place to do or say anything." ,She turned her head making the biggest dismissal she could, still in the red heads arms.

Kurama's heart pumped faster in his chest. 

'She's not mated? She adopted a kitsune? She also smells like one. This is perfect.'

Kagome cleared her throat for the red head to let her down. When he glanced down at her question she decided to remind him,

"Thank you for catching me, but you can put me down now."

"No, I think I will take you inside to get some rest after the shock of falling, while you listen to an explanation." ,Somehow Youko had managed to escape for a moment.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She will never like us if you treat her like that'

@~*~~Well sorry, you would have put her down and I like the feel of her in our arms. Thank you very much. So get moving@~*~~

Kurama didn't reply, but he silently agreed. It felt like she belonged in his arms. He couldn't figure out why he was so taken with her in such a short, sort amount of time. It wasn't logical. But he figured stranger things have happened.

Kagome was needless to say shocked. 'How dare he treat me like I'm was some type of..of..of….I'm so mad I can't even think of anything!'

"Put my mother down!! Let her go!! If you want to fight, I will fight you!!" Shippo jumped down the rest of the tree after watching the conversation. He didn't like the way they scolded her.

He puffed out his chest and took and Inu-Yasha like stance in front of them. With his arms crossed and his nose in the air. Kagome couldn't help herself and giggled. Her angry mood gone.

"No, its ok honey. Lets go inside and talk. I'll make you some chocolate milk."

She had been teaching Shippo about her time since they got home earlier to find her family gone. They left a note saying they had gone to England to visit her mom's friend. They wouldn't be back for another month. It kind of helped giving time for Shippo to agust, and her time to think of a way to explain things to her family. While showing Shippo the refrigerator he had discovered the chocolate milk. He went nuts over it. He proved it yet again when he ran in a circle then into the house yelling ,

"Chocolate!!!"

The rest of the group followed him in. Shippo was nowhere in sight when they entered the house. Kagome knew where he was and yelled,

"Don't drink it all!!"

There was a disappointed groan from the kitchen then an ok. The group walked to the living room and sat. Yusuke in a chair, Hiei in a corner. Kurama almost didn't release Kagome but did when she glared at him. So he set her in the couch small enough for two people. He sat next to her.

"Well, first off I think you need to introduce yourselves. I'm Kagome Higurashi and my son's name is Shippo Higurashi." ,Kagome started.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama. You may call me Kurama." 

,When he stated his human name Kagome gasped. She knew he was the smartest kid at the new school she was going to. It did suck for them to change the school district. This was her last year of high school and she had to start somewhere new.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." ,Yusuke waited for some type of recognition in her eyes. Maybe she would remember him on her own. He knew it was hopeless and he need to perform the spell, but he just hoped.

"I'm sorry but have I meet you before? I feel like I should know you but its just not coming no matter how hard I try." ,Kagome asked, she was getting frustrated the answer wouldn't come.

"Well kind of. I will explain in a moment." ,Yusuke was a little happy she felt something.

"Hn. I'm Hiei." ,Yusuke and Kurama just were getting to many shocks today. Hiei was voluntarily giving out his name to someone.

Yusuke wanted to get it over with so he would know what was going on with her that she would turn into a youkai/miko. He wanted to find out how she got involved with youkai in the first place. He decided the truth with him would be the first way to gain trust, "This is going to seem kind of odd but just listen. Ok?"

When she nodded her head, he started his story of how it all began.

"One day I was walking down the sidewalk and there was this little kid playing with his ball….." (Sorry but I didn't see EVERY episode and don't know all the facts. So I'm not going to write it. Hopefully you all know the Whole story.)

#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~After the explanation#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~

"…And then my boss tells me this morning that I have a cousin that is a youkai/miko and he made our families forget each other till a ceremony is done. That cousin is you, Kagome. I'm sorry for forgetting you, sorry I had to say that for when you do remember. Try not to kill me, it wasn't my fault. So.. Do you want me to perform the ceremony?"

"Oh boy, that's a lot to take in. Well let me think about this for a minuet. How do I know you aren't lying to me? I mean you could what to put a spell on me and take what's in my possession. But…. for the same reason as I said earlier, I'm going to trust you. If you are lying I'm warning you now, Do.. Not.. Cross.. Me.." ,Kagome made a point of hissing the last words threateningly.

Yusuke walked over to Kagome and kneeled to her level. He placed his hand on her forehead, he spoke the incantation,

"Return, seiromem nruter ot reh fo eht seno nettogrof. Tel reh evah eht rewop ot tel mih rebmemer reh."

When he finished the same bright light from earlier surrounded the room. While the light was so bright, they were blinded, then herd Kagome scream in pain. When the light died down they found her slumped against Kurama.

"What happened?" ,Yusuke leaned in concerned.

Shippo ran into the room at Kagome's scream. When he saw Kagome slumped against the red headed, his protective instincts kicked in. He turned back into his kitsune form in front of the boy's eyes. His eyes bled red and he turned into a small red fox. He growled at the boys threateningly and made small barks.

Kurama understood the fox language, he knew the only way to pacify him was to offer him Kagome. Everyone stood staring at the little fox. They made slow movements away from Kagome. It would have been very easy to knock out the kit but they didn't want to hurt him because of Kagome. Kurama carefully picked up Kagome and slowly place her in front of the still growling fox. He then slowly backed away. When Shippo deemed them far enough away, he went up to Kagome and sniffed her. When he realized she was not physically hurt he licked her check to try to wake her.

Kurama stood behind the couch watching the scene with amazement. Any young youkai would not protect their family unless they were vary close, which was not often. If they lost their parents a young youkai, especially a kitsune, would not go near any form of life in fear of their safety. They were very untrusting, for him to go into a rage was unique. Kagome would definitely make a good mother their kits. 

@~*~~So you admit you do want her?@~*~~

'Yes'

@~*~~And her kit?@~*~~

'Yes, and you?'

@~*~~Yes, I want her for my mate, I wouldn't mind the kit either. He is rather amazing, he is so young yet threatening. He needs to be trained though. After talking with Kagome and seeing her interact with her kit, no other will do@~*~~

'She needs a say in this, I also want to get to know her better before.'

@~*~~Yes, but we will make sure she will say yes. As to getting to know her better, you better speed things up. This Youko will not wait.@~*~~

'Yes, but at this moment we need to get her away from the kit to find what is wrong with her'

@~*~~Send out your sleeping seed. It will not hurt the kit and we can find out what is wrong with Kagome@~*~~

#Hn. I agree with the fox#

' Have you been listening this whole time?'

#Yes, although Yusuke might have something to say about the mating part.#

'I will speak to him of my intentions later. At the moment I will deal with the kit'

When they closed link, Kurama flipped his hair and released a seed. The seed flew and landed by the kit. A clear gas seeped out of the seed and the kit breathed it in. He fell to the ground next to Kagome, and detransformed.

"What just happened?" ,Yusuke asked moving over to Kagome and lifting her in his arms.

"The kit thought we did something to her and his instincts took over to try to protect her." ,Kurama picked up the kit. He went up the stairs, Yusuke leading to where he remembered Kagome's room was.

"Oh. But I meant what happened to Kagome?" ,Yusuke was staring at Kagome deep in thought about their past.

"I don't know. I think it might have to do with her miko powers." Kurama answered after a moment.

"So what do we do now?" ,Yusuke asked as he set Kagome in the bed, tucking her in gently.

"Wait till they wake up." ,Kurama replied tucking the kit in next to her. 

Kagome instinctively reached for the kit and cuddled him close to her. She sighed in contentment.

Kurama sighed, there was a lot of explaining to do on both sides. On the bright side the puzzle of her was growing, and he couldn't wait to find out the pieces.

Kurama turned around to ask Yusuke if he wanted to stay with her or if he should. But when he turned Yusuke wasn't there. He felt for his ki and found him in the kitchen.

'I guess I will stay. Not that I mind.'

He looked over at Kagome with Shippo snuggled into her. He put his fingers lightly on her cheek. He was battling himself wither to give into the temptation he had since seeing her. He glanced around to see if there was anyone. When he saw there was no one he decided to give in. He tilted her head and leaned down. He hesitantly pressed his lips to her soft ones. She tasted like cherries, and chocolate. It was very enticing. When she started to respond to his ministrations he debated yet again. There was only so much a man could take and her innocent response was pushing the limit. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she were awake and willing. When that crossed his mind he broke away guiltily. He was taking advantage of her. He was very disappointed, but oddly pleased. She had responded to HIM, he was sure if she didn't want to be kissed, even in her sleep, she would have a way to stop it. She had enough power. Not only youkai, but her miko. Her ki was ripped and looked as dam had been broken. Something had made her powers break free faster than normal. Most mikos received their powers in slow decrease, something or someone had forced it free. He knew whoever had must have felt a lot of pain. While in thought he didn't hear her stir.

When Kagome woke up she smelled roses, it was a nice smell to wake-up to. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kurama. The way the light hit him made him look like an angel. 

'My angel'

'Where did that come from? This is very weird. Its like I can't take my eyes off him. Ever since I saw that forest, I felt instantly connected to him. I feel things that I had never felt for Inu-Yasha. Why now? Why him? Not that I'm complaining. Oh well, might as well take in the sights while I can. Otherwise I have to explain to Yusuke about the well….Oh yea YUSUKE!! I can't believe what that stupid toddler did!! Although I am a little grateful, because of him Yusuke didn't find out earlier and fight with me. He could have been hurt. But still to take away Yusuke!!! I'm surprised I could ever forget about him. He was like my big brother and best friend. I'm going to kill that toddler if I ever see him!!!! I will!!!…………want to kiss him'

While Kagome had been having heated thoughts in her head, Kurama had popped in her line of site. The first thing she had seen were his lips. Her heated thoughts turned into a completely different category of heated. When she finally realized he was speaking to her while she was staring into space because of the boy right in front of her she blushed to her roots.

"Kagome? I asked if you were ok?"

"Um…. Yea so, what happened. I felt my memories return and then this searing pain course through my body." ,She slowly got out of bed, her legs felt a little like jelly. She almost fell back onto the bed, where she would have crushed Shippo, if Kurama had not put an arm around her waist to support her. They both slightly blushed at the contact.

When Kagome got the feeling back in her legs she pulled away regretfully. She turned and tucked Shippo into the bedding more to replace the loss of her body heat. When she turned back Kurama had a weird look on his face.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do to Yusuke. Do you know where he is?" ,Kagome asked fighting a blush that came when she realized that SHE has been in her BEDROOM ALONE with a HANDSOME boy.

"I believe he was in the kitchen the last time I checked." ,Kurama offered his arm to escort her out of the room. She took it shyly, not used to a guy being so gentlemany towards her. If she wanted a boy to treat her with respect she either had to sit Inu-Yasha a few times, or in Miroku's case smack him.

When they arrived downstairs it was to see Yusuke talking to a short brown haired girl. Well actually the girl was yelling, and Yusuke was pleading with her about telling her personally about his next mission. 

Kagome didn't know who the girl was but she didn't like the way she was treating Yusuke.

"I will ask you once, to politely refrain from raising your voice to my cousin." ,When she spoke it was soft, yet had a devastating effect on the room. All motion and yelling came to a halt. 

Kiko turned wide eyed to the voice that spoke so politely but in a deadly underling manor.

Hiei raced into the room from the living room. He looked mad and tense. His hand on the hilt of his sword.

Yusuke looked shocked she would speak that way to anyone. He was also ecstatic she now remembered him. He ran to her and enveloped her in a hug.

Kurama stood to the side. He felt like he knew how she felt when she saw Yusuke being yelled at. He couldn't understand how. Ever since he met her he felt the connection. It just didn't make sense. That type of stuff only came with-

'…Soul mates, but that type of occurrence was rare. For one to find their soul mate, it was a one in…..I can't think of how high that odd is. '

@~*~~Well, *I* knew.@~*~~ ,Youko said in a smug voice.

'No, you didn't!! You thought it was odd just like me. It was me that thought of it.'

@~*~~I know@~*~~ ,You could her the sigh in his voice, but it became happy yet again when he remembered Kagome, @~*~~But we found *our* soul mate. How is it possible for two souls to have the same soul mate. Wait what I mean… oh this is confusing..@~*~~

'It's ok. I understand what you mean. I think that we should ask Koenma about this. Till then, I am not leaving Kagome's side. Like I said earlier soul mates are rare.'

When he was done with the conversation he realized he had been unconsciously moved with the group to sit in the living room. Luckily they were just started talking.

"Damn it Kagome, I want to know what's going on!!" ,Yusuke yelled with no room for argument.

Kagome wasn't having it. She just got her cousin back after three and a half years, she didn't expect for hi to be yelling at her. He himself had been in a weird story, where did he get off telling her. She had just as much right to reprimand him too.

"Don't you talk that way to me Yusuke Urameshi!! I just remembered you and this is what I get!! Besides you went through stuff too!! So don't get on me about what I couldn't control!!" ,Kagome yelled back at him. 

"Well then tell me" ,Yusuke sat down on the couch with Kiko, who decided it was best to wait for her explanations.

"Fine. Everyone take a seat. This is going to take awhile." ,When everyone was seated, Kagome started a nervous pace. She didn't know what to expect of Yusuke's reaction when the story was over. After all they both change a bit. When she finally figured she should tell them the whole thing, sparing no details, she started,

"It was on my fifteenth birthday. I was getting, what I thought was Boyu out of the well. While down there a big youkai appeared. Later I learned it was a centipede youkai. Anyways it pulled me into the well, talking about this jewel….." (Again, Sorry but I didn't see EVERY episode and don't know all the facts. So I'm not going to write it. Hopefully you all know the Whole story.)

#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~After the explanation#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~

"….I just got back. I came through the well this morning. I have spent the whole day teaching Shippo about my time. My family left for a month in England. Their visiting some friends. I had just read the note and made Shippo chocolate milk when you came to the door. Now here I am…so ummm yea…" ,Kagome trailed off at everyone's looks.

Just then the front door burst open revealing a figure holding a big yellow backpack.

"Oi. Wench. You left this….WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!!! RUN KAGOME I'LL KILL THEM!!" ,Yelled the white haired hanyou, that had been one of the main characters in the story Kagome had been telling.

"Osuwari!! Inu-Yasha, NOT EVERYONE IS EVIL!!!" ,Kagome yelled when Inu-Yasha headed towards Yusuke.

Yusuke and the others couldn't believe they were too distracted to not sense him coming. 

Kagome however knew he was coming yet after retelling her story, she wanted to vent a LITTLE anger towards Inu-Yasha.

"Bitch! What did you do that for! Their youkai!" ,Inu-Yasha, when recovered from the Osuwari, walked towards Kagome growling.

Yusuke couldn't believe this was the hanyou Kagome was talking about. He liked him for saving Kagome when needed. But he didn't like the way Inu-Yasha treated her. When Kagome had told him about Inu-Yasha, he thought she had been embellishing a bit. Apparently not.

Kurama was upset at what Inu-Yasha said. He already admitted he liked Kagome, a lot. This Inu-Yasha was competition. Kurama had never had competition before. Normally it was the girls that had competition. But he had Youko, and Youko was to say 'The charmer.'

Hiei found this amusing. Kurama liked the girl. This hanyou, Inu-Yasha he could tell liked her too. Yet when he read his mind he found Inu-Yasha's firm resolve to be a big brother to Kagome. The funny part was Kurama didn't know that. The hanyou, who had now become her family, did not know of Kurama's intentions. This was going to be in the baka's words 'The funniest thing in the world.'

Kiko was sorry she yelled at Yusuke. She understood now what Botan said 'Don't go, Yusuke needs to do this without anything else on his mind.' Kiko thought that she was just trying to keep her away from the mission, and Yusuke. 

Kagome sighed, it just wasn't her day. All she wanted was to go home, tell Shippo about her time, pack for tomorrow, and finally sleep.

"What are you doing here anyways Inu-Yasha, I thought I just left" ,She raised an eyebrow when Inu-Yasha blushed slightly and held out her yellow pack. She must have left it in the rush.

"Feh, see if I ever do you anything again. I want an explanation for these youkai though. I thought you said there weren't any in your time." ,Inu-Yasha got in his stance, which told her that he was being stubborn. 

"I will come in six days to explain to you, and the others. I just leaned a lot of stuff and now I want to go to bed. Besides its dark out now. I still have to pack for tomorrow. I have to find a babysitter for Shippo for the week. I also have to do my summer homework." ,Kagome stopped counting on her fingers. She had forgotten all about her homework in her rush to finish the shards.

Kurama could sense her inner turmoil. He quickly went over the list in his head and found the answer.

"Um.. I have an idea." ,Kurama suggested, "Well, first you pack. Hiei, since he doesn't go to school can baby-sit Shippo. I can help you with your homework for as long as it takes."

#Fox, what do you think your doing?#

'Getting time to know her, and collecting a debt.'

#Hn. Fine. I want no word about what happened though#

'Agreed'

Kagome smiled big, hugged Kurama who blushed at the contact. She turned to everyone else,

"That would be perfect! Thank you Hiei-"

"Hn. I didn't-"

She didn't even hear him. While she was talking she pushed the rest out the door,

"For baby-sitting Shippo. Yusuke I will talk to you tomorrow. Um…Kiko was it? I will also discuss about your behavior tomorrow too. And Kuwabara… oh well I guess he is gone. Bye everyone, see you tomorrow at school." ,With that she shoved them out the door.

Kagome peered through the window to watch them leave. When the left her sight she turned and slumped to the ground. She was so tired. The wheels in her head never stopped turning the whole day and now that everyone left she was ready to rest.

Kurama was amused, Kagome had a very eventful and emotional day. She was exhausted, but she didn't show it around others. She seemed to have already forgot he was there. When she closed her eyes, she seemed to struggle to open them again. He chuckled, and walked towards her. He leaned down to pick her up, when he did she tensed.

"It's just me, Kurama" ,She relaxed into his arms. She mumbled something tiredly,

"Sorry, I was trying to get everyone out so fast I forgot I asked you to stay."

"It's fine. I invited myself anyways. Here let me take you to bed. I'll stay over tonight to watch the house. You didn't realize that changing into a youkai from a human then back takes a lot of energy. Remember it is only your first day having these powers. Don't worry I will help teach you control your powers." ,By the time he was finished Kagome had fallen asleep.

@~*~~Yes, we will teach her many things@~*~~

'Don't you ever think of anything else?'

@~*~~Yes, but it's hard with her so soft in our arms@~*~~

'Well, get your mind out of the gutter and help me finish her summer work.'

@~*~~You can do it I am going to watch her dreams@~*~~

'Fine but DON'T enter them. You remember what happened last time'

@~*~~I'll be fine. I wont get caught. Even if I did, she doesn't know me and thinks it's a dream..@~*~~

'Did you hear me? Don't'

@~*~~Well, see ya@~*~~

Kurama let out a disgruntled snort. Youko never listened. He settled Kagome into her bed with the still sleeping Shippo. He kissed her forehead, and whispered what her learned in one day,

"My soul mate"

Kurama then got her summer work and sat in the chair by her desk. This was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat in a lavish forest clearing, with fragrant flowers. She rising sun catching her hair in an earth real light.

'This is the only place I get any peace. Funny its almost like what I saw in Kurama's eyes.' ,She laid on her back soaking in the morning rays.

Suddenly a white blur appeared in front of her.


	5. Kagome's Dream

****

(A.N.- Sorry this is so late and so short. I had a little writers block. But guess what?!!!! Its gone!!!! I'm tiring to update as much as possible, but I might be around two weeks till the next update. I promises it will be longer. Thank you to all who reviewed: ptbear, Azure Falcone, fdas, echo21, Black Kitsune, DemonLady1, Kouga-fan, CrescentSun714, PeachesDani, Sliver Warrior, myrrdinowl, UNloveableHated, tiff, MidnightAngel, Amaterasu Omikami, CrimsonBlades16 . Also to tiff: if you want to know more the website  has a lot of info with pictures. To everyone: It makes me so happy to know people like my story. To tell you the truth, I was really nervous that no one would like it. So to those that review it really helps with my writing and I would like to thank you soooooooooooo much. So *hugs* to all of you. Again I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R, I appreciate all of them. So, On With The Show……**) **

Chapter Five 

Kagome looked up, startled.

'Damn, this is the second time I haven't sensed a youkai. What's wrong with me?'

When Kagome came out of her thoughts she saw the youkai looking at her intently. She knew he wasn't there to harm her. She knew it was a dream, yet this youkai was to real. He also felt….right? She looked him over.

He was tall, and the only word to describe him would be 'Gorgeous.' He had silver hair, not white like Inu-Yasha's. The color reminded her of the moon; it was silver with a surreal air about it. He had honey colored eyes. Fox ears adorned his head. It was then she recognized he was a fox, a silver, if what Shippo had taught her was true. He wore white hakama and gi, with a strange battle armor.

He just stood there staring at Kagome. It was not his intention to let her see him, but he couldn't help it. She was laying there when he arrived, so beautiful, like a forest nymph. He couldn't help it, he had to take the chance of her turning the dream against him. So he didn't heed Kurama's words and went to her. When he came out of hiding he startled her, for he was hiding his youki, she stared up at him with those beautiful eye.

'God it was worth it'

"What was?," Kagome asked. She saw as astonishment crossed his features, and could tell that he didn't think she knew this was a dream. She could tell he wasn't a threat but still did not know his purpose for being in her dream. So she decided since it was her dream and she could easily kill him if need be, she would ask strait out,

"Who are you? And why are you in my dream?"

Youko was utterly baffled. Most didn't know when they were dreaming. Even those who did, did not have the power to read others thoughts, at least not till they were trained. From what he remembered from the conversation earlier she had only started to receive training today. It was amazing that unconsciously she already had that power. He decided to be as truthful as possible to her. For they were soul mates,…… and he was afraid that when they did become mates, she would be mad for lying to her.

"I'm Youko Kurama, at your service.," he added a little bow ",I entered your dream to learn more about you."

"Why," Kagome asked suspiciously.

"You could say I am interested."

"Why me? Why you?"

"Me, because I am a part of Kurama. You because you are in his charge." 

"What do you mean?"

"I will answer all your questions, but first I am going to sit. The story will take a while and I don't want to stand the whole time.," With that he sat down next to Kagome, a little closer than need be but she didn't seem to notice, so he wasn't going to say anything. He started at the beginning,

"I was once the most famous bandit Youko Kurama. I was once the most powerful of kitsunes. I use to steal anything that was of high value, or very difficult to obtain. One time after a job, I was hunted by obviously a hunter, who was to be rewarded at my demise. When he found me we fought a long and grueling battle. In the end I was almost at the brink of death, though he was not much better. I used the last of my strength to send my soul to somewhere safe for me to revive my energy. My soul traveled to ningen world and into the body of Shuichi Minamino. There I stayed, not letting Shuichi know I was there until I felt enough strength to come out. At first we didn't get along. After a while we worked together to release me. We soon learned that it couldn't happen. I had stayed in his body to long. My soul kind of attached to his. I can only come out when provoked by something. We get along now, in a weird way. So…what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a forest like this?"

Kagome just stared at him wide eyed. She was slowly processing the information from one subject to the next. She also noticed on a sub-conscious level that he had moved closer, they were almost touching. She decided to address the change in topic first and move on from there.

"Well, that was a fast change of topic."

"I find you more interesting"

With that said he decided to show her how much more interesting. He pounced on her, with him straddling her. When her mouth opened for protest, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. At first she was stiff as a board, in shock. Then as he began to move his lips across hers she became more relaxed. He hesitantly slid his hand down her arms where he had captured them above her head. He was losing himself as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help losing control, she was just to….perfect. Her lips were soft and tasted like a rare treat. He couldn't help the feelings she invoked in him. He had never felt like this with another. Sure the others felt nice and all, but this girl… she just felt like…. Home. So he did only what he could….he took more.

Kagome was a little lost herself. When he first jumped on her she was afraid. She was about to ask him what he thought he was doing, when he kisses her. She didn't know what to think. Slowly, her brain registered what he was doing. When she felt his lips more over hers more, she couldn't help herself. She felt like it was right, like if she didn't answer the silent call in the kiss, she would be doing wrong. So she lost herself in the feelings he brought. It was startling to say the lest. When he released her arms, she brought them to encircle his neck. His arms move down her arms, caressing. She moaned into the kiss.

He herd the moan and let a satisfied growl run through his chest. His movement less hesitant now. His hands moved to her hips, while his lips moved slowly trace from her jaw to her collarbone. One hand slowly inched up her shirt to the curve of her breast, under the confounded undergarment. She let out a purr this time, and he loved it. As she opened her eyes half lidded from when they closed, he realized once they where out of the moment, if he took it to far, she would never forgive him for taking advantage. So he gave her a quick soft kiss to take with him and left faster than a blink of an eye. They wind carried the words to her after he had left her mind to Kurama's,

"Till next time…my soul mate."

Kagome came back to herself after a while. She put her hands to her lips. 

'What..was that about?'

Then it hit her, what had just happened.

'What WAS I THINKING?!! Better yet, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!!! I MEAN GOD WHERE DOES THAT GUY GET OFF THINKING HE CAN JUST COME IN TO *MY* MIND, *MY* DREAM AND MOLEST ME LIKE THAT?'

She cursed about arrogant male youkai for a few more minutes. When she went through the whole encounter in her head again, she recalled his parting words 'Till next time….my soul mate'

'Soul mate? What in the hell? Next time I see Youko I'm going to get so answers.'

With that thought the dreamscape faded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in the waking world~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome opened her eyes to the morning rays. She slowly took in the sounds and feelings around her. She knew it was ear morning and she felt Shippo asleep against her. She herd another faint breathing and was instantly tense. She slowly looked to the sound and saw Kurama slumped over her desk asleep. Carefully she slipped out of the covers mindful of the sleeping kitsune. She slowly walked over to the sleeping red head.

'What's he doing here? Oh yes, he is here to help me get ready for school and to baby-sit me. I wonder what he is doing sleeping on my desk?'

She saw the long red strands of his hair covering his face. She tenderly lifted the strands out of the way.

'So soft, I wonder if he would let me brush it?'

During her privet musings, Kurama awoke.

There were soft fingers going through his hair. A sweet smell surrounded him. He was half temped to pretend he was asleep for the person, most likely Kagome, to continue. He was also half temped to return the favor. After he figured out if it was him or Youko who was temped by the last one, he decide to enjoy the feeling and see what happened with Youko.

'So, what did happen with you?'

@~*~~ Do you really want to know?@~*~~

'Yes'

@~*~~Fine I will show you@~*~~

Kurama received images of what had occurred between him and Kagome. He saw from the start of when Youko entered to when he left. He even herd the last words.

'Youko…you truly are an idiot'

@~*~~ What did I do? I just gave into my desire and my right as her soul mate@~*~~

'You do realize that you used her soul and body against her mind? She doesn't know us yet by mind. She will be mad if you return. She will have felt wronged. No matter if her heart and soul says it is ok, her mind will reject anything and make her feel as if she was wrong in doing those things'

@~*~~But….but…oh fine… I will back off for now. Only because she will reject it, but when she doesn't…. oh how the clothes will fly!!@~*~~

'Is that all you think about? Never mind don't answer. Now to the matter at hand'

When Kurama came out of his thoughts he found Kagome had gotten a brush, and was currently running it through his hair. He glanced at the clock through his half lidded eyes, which was difficult since he was still pretending to be asleep. 

'School starts soon, and I forgot to tell Kagome about all of the conditions of protecting her. I don't think she is going to be happy'

@~*~~No… but I am, maybe we can sneak a peek when she is-@~*~~

'NO, we will not. That is not the gentlemanly thing to do'

@~*~~BUT…BUT….PLEASE!!!!@~*~~

'No'

Kagome was startled out of her brushing by Kurama's soft voice.

"We need to get ready for school, you have yet to pack. I finished your summer assignments for you. Also there is a bit more to me having to watch you."

"What? Oh wait! You finished my homework? That's- that's just the sweetest thing in the world!!!! Oh my gosh do you know how much of a hero you are!!! There is no thank you on earth that is good enough repayment!!!," Kagome pushed her rolly desk chair back and leaped onto Kurama, hugging the breath out of him.

Not that he minded of course, but his breath was running short. When he finally started to turn blue she released him. She glanced at the still slumbering Shippo and made a motion for him to be quiet, then stood grasping his hand walking towards the door.. He almost told her that at this point the kitsune would not wake even if he did talk, the child slept like a log. Instead he complied and followed and aloud Youko to look at her swaying hips.

@~*~~Liar!!! Its you who-@~*~~

'Shhhhh, she stopped and now she's talking'

Sure enough they had stopped in the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake Shippo," she said sheepishly.

"It's ok. Well, always there is something more you need to know about us watching you. I don't think your going to like it. Remember, I am just following orders. Don't kill any of us.," Kurama look at her nervously.

"Well out with it!!! Your starting to make me worry!!," Kagome sat in a chair.

"Well two of us have to watch you at all times.," He looked ready to bolt at any oncoming threat.

"Oh ok. That's fine. Why would I be mad?," She asked quizzically.

"Well, you see, when I said 'All times', I meant ALL TIMES.," he looked at her again watching the recognition dawn on her face.

"WHAT!!!!!!," Kagome was sure her scream could be heard all across Japan.

"What? You mean even when I'm in the shower? Or the girls room? Or-"

"Yes, everywhere. We will however turn our backs during inappropriate times."

"No, I will simply have to be without a bodyguard. Besides you cant possibly have all the same classes as me."

"Koenma has modified you schedule to fit where two of us will always be with you. About you being without, sorry, no can do. Listen we will discuss this latter. Now, we need to get ready for school."

Kagome sighed, knowing the discussion would turn against her if she continued now.

"Fine, didn't you say something about two bodyguards *baby-sitters.* where is the other? I don't see him."

A black blur ran into the room, when he stopped beside Kagome she jumped a little.

"Hn. I was in the tree using my jagen to track you, and scan for danger. Start moving, Yusuke will be here soon to escort you to class with Kurama."

"Oh…but what about Shippo? I cant-

Kurama started to pull Kagome towards the bathroom as he explained, 

"Remember Hiei is going to watch Shippo. Yusuke and I will escort you to each class, and be in most of them with you. When math comes, you will be with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

When they had made it in the bathroom Kagome turned to Kurama and gave him a look that would make him think twice about looking.

Kurama sighed as he turned, 'This is going to be a long day.'


	6. Kagome's morning & Yusuke's flashback

**__**

(Dear everyone,

My muse is dead and I feel close to it. Sorry its taking so long. For the month that it was not updated I was busy working on something for my school. It was either give updates and kill my muse for the story, or do the project and not fail a class and kill the muse during the project. I'm sorry but I chose not to fail. Now that I did that I caught a virus form my brother. Now, it hurts to move, talk, eat, think, and lets not forget what every writer needs (mostly me!!!) sleep. Now you can chose to believe these two reasons or not. If you do: Thanks. If you don't trust me I can give you this virus and it reallllllllly hurts. So till I get better which I hope is soon, I will give you what I was able to write. I know it's not up to par, but I hope you still like it.

Thanks for all the reviews: **_SaturnDeath-Battousai-02_****_, _****_ptbear_****_, _****_Kiki Smythe_****_, Dark lil Hiei, NAKRIA-animegirl01, _****_AnimeFreakNikore_****_, _****_DemonLady1_****_, Als, _****_Kouga-fan_****_ ( thank you so much for the offer. I think I will take you up on it when I need help, that is if the offer still stands.), _****_Moon-n-Universe-Goddess_****_, _****_PeachesDani_****_, _****_AbsentAngel_****_, _****_Animegrl2_****_, _****_Miko Angel_****_, _****_Amaterasu Omikami_****_, _****_Mademoiselle Morte_****_, _****_CrimsonBlades16_******

You guys (and gals) help me so much with your reviews. It makes my week knowing you all like it. So again THANKS. So I will stop talking/writing. So R&R please even if it is short. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!……….)

Disclaimer (goes for all chapters) : I do not own Inu Yasha or YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~*~*~*Place Change

#^~#^~ Time change in same place

****

Chapter Six: Part One

#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~Kagome's Room#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~#^~

"Thank you so much Hiei. You can have whatever you want to eat, make sure Shippo doesn't eat to much chocolate. Please don't leave the shrine. I'll be back as soon as I can," with those instructions she bent over her bed and gave the still sleeping Shippo a gentle kiss so as not to wake him.

Hiei just 'hn'ed' and sat cross legged on the edge of the bed.

Kagome was just finishing locking up the door when a noise in the bush leading into the small forest caught their attention. Kurama instantly move in front of Kagome and was about to call Hiei telepathically, when a large white and brown spotted cat came out.

"Boyu you silly cat. You about gave me a heart attack," Kagome went to the bush and picked up the cat. Even though it was a nice, hot day the sun hung low enough for large shadows that put them on edge. There was another rustle and before Kurama could get to Kagome's side to defend her, a battered looking blue lump with red hair at the top fell at Kagome's feet. 

At first they couldn't tell what it was, it was laying face down. Kagome found a stick near by and poked it. When it emitted a loud whimper Kagome jumped back in fright behind Kurama. Kurama looked amused because after what Kagome told them about her story she shouldn't be that easily frightened. Although he liked the fact she immediately jumped to him for protection. He had figured out what the lump was while she was poking it with a stick but before he could say anything Kuwabara whimpered.

Kurama reached down and flipped Kuwabara over. Kagome let out a breath of relif when she realized it was just his friend. Then she realized what she had just done to the poor beat up guy. She went over to him to see if she could help. What she saw made her wonder how he got his injuries. It looked as if a big demon beat him up for fun.

"Kuwabara? Kuwabara? Are you ok? What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Kurama tried to get an answer out of him but to no avail.

Kagome felt so bad about not noticing he was gone earlier and poking him with a stick when he was in need of help. When she went out to touch the side of his face she felt her miko powers jolt and a warm blue light with white streaks come from her hand. When she looked at Kuwabara she saw his wounds closing before her eyes.

When Kurama saw the glow and felt the power start to grow in the area he became a little frightened of the power. It was a miko's power so it would hurt him. When the power came faster than he could blink towards him he was in shock. It touched him and he was prepared for the searing pain, but he didn't feel pain. In fact it felt like a warm cresses over his whole body. He let it take over his senses with a sigh and closed his eyes. When it stopped he open his eyes to see Kuwabara with his wounds healed and sitting up with Kagome's help. He smiled warmly at Kagome, not many would help Kuwabara. When Kagome glanced up and saw his smile she turned her head back towards Kuwabara, but not before he noticed her blush. He smiled bigger at that. When he came out of YOUKO'S thoughts he decided to find out what happed. Lucky they left earlier than need be, Kagome wanted to know her way around even though the boys would be escorting her everywhere.

"Kuwabara, how did you receive those injures? They were very bad," Kurama asked in a polite tone, that showed none of YOUKO'S previous thoughts.

"Well after that girl slammed the door on us I noticed this cat. I followed it into this huge forest. It must go on forever. Well, I lost track of the cat and tried to find my way back but got lost. I slipped a few time and hit a tree. One time I saw this mouse but I think it was really a youkai, because it just stared at me like it was going to eat me. When it squeaked I figured it was a challenge. So I decided if it was me or him that would win, I chose me. I charged at it with my sprit sward but it started to run. I chased after it but it was fast. I ran through a few bushes with thorns in them but didn't stop. When I found it again it was in the cat from earlier mouth. The cat then dropped the mouse and walked through the bush right there. I followed it and collapsed. Here I am now though. Still alive and not hurt because I am the great Kuwabara. Muaha ha Muaha ha Muaha ha Muaha ha Muaha ha Muaha ha!"

Kurama backed up slowly after Kuwabara started a really scary laugh, Kagome was behind him clutching his shirt (not that he minded). They had just reached the top steps to the shrine when Kagome felt arms go around her waist from behind. She let out a small scream and pulled Kurama tighter.

Kurama turned fast at the sound of Kagome's scream. He felt he pull tighter and while turning punched whatever it was pulling her, and pulled her behind his back. Who he saw after taking a battle stance made him blush though.

Kagome was busy smacking her palm against her forehead for letting so many things scare her today. She should have sensed both Kuwabara's and Yusuke's aura's. After she finished beating her head she glanced over Kurama's shoulder to see Yusuke sprawled on the ground with a big red mark on his cheek. Kurama had a blush on his cheeks that she thought was 'cute' and wanted to find out what else would make him blush. She steeped out from behind him and went to Yusuke. When she held out a hand to him, he took it while grumbling.

"You know Yusuke you deserved it anyways. You shouldn't sneak up on people if your not prepared for the consequences. If you didn't already have that red mark from Kurama it would be from me," Kagome turned from Yusuke to wink at Kurama. She got the reaction she wanted earlier when he blushed.

"Aww, come on Kag I was just messing around. What has you so scared anyways? Wait- did something happen? What-" He was interrupted before he got worked up.

"No, nothing like what your thinking about happened. We just found your friend from yesterday. I healed him, he told us what happened and started to laugh like a manic. So we were tiring to get away when you came," Kagome explained.

"Ummmm sorry to interrupt, but even though we left early; after all that's happened I'm afraid that its not so early anymore. We have enough time to get to school, get Kagome's schedule and get to class," Kurama looked at his watch again as if to conform that his timing was correct.

Just as they started off there was a loud 'Wait for me' behind them. They turned to find Kuwabara. Kagome unconsciously moved closer to Kurama. While Kurama put his hand in hers. Neither noticed the reaction.

Yusuke saw the reaction however and was happy for the two. He thought that they would be good for each other. However he did need to have a talk with his more _active _side. Shuichi Minamino was not the only side of Kurama that needed to have 'THE TALK'. Shivers ran up Yusuke's spine when he remembered the very elaborate and drunken explanation his mother gave him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@Flashback@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ten year old Yusuke walked up to his mother who had a beer in her hand and was sitting on the bar stool at the kitchen. She was trying to cut a stale and very hard bagel. He had herd some kids talking today about sex in the grade above his. He was curious so he was going to ask his mother.

"Mother what's sex?," he asked in an innocent tone.

His mother just looked down at him with blood shot eyes.

"Where did you hear that Yusukeeee?," His mother slurred.

"The kids _at_ school. Will you tell me?," His voice squeaking a bit from maturing a bit faster then normal.

"Well you seeee Yusuke, when a man and a womeeeen love each other they have sex. Seeex is…..well sex is…..damnit here I willll try to show you," She grabbed the bagel and the first long, round thing in sight, a banana. 

She took a few deep breaths and squinted her eyes to help her align the two food products.

"This is what a man has. This is a mans privet part," She held up the banana, next she picked up the bagel, "This is a women's privet part."

"So I have a banana as a privet part? And a girl has a bagel,?" Yusuke blinked at that. He didn't remember having a banana or any girls with bagels at school.

"Ummmmm, someeething like that…..now watch what they do," His mom again aligned the two food products and stuffed the banana through the hole in the bagel. The banana burst open splattering over the counter top.

Yusuke just looked at his mother then the empty banana peel. He ran out of the room so fast screaming that his mother was left spinning in the chair.

"Was it something I said?," his mother asked from the kitchen, followed by a thump which he assumed she had fallen out of her chair.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@End Flashback@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After that he would go near a girl for a week. He finally overheard what sex really was from so upperclassmen. 

He came out of the past at Kagome's laughing. They were still walking he noticed yet her eyes were trained on him. Kurama was directing her with a hand on the small of her back so as not to run into anything.

"Yusuke I don't know how I did it and right now I don't care but I saw that little memory of yours. Hahahaha did aunty really do that," At Yusuke's small nod she broke out in laughter again.

"KAGOME!!! It's NOT, I repeat NOT FUNNY!!! Don't you dare tell ANYONE ELSE," Birds in a tree in a secluded forest near Genki's Temple took flight at Yusuke's yell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Genki's Temple~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yukina was setting tea for herself and Genki when a shout resounded the forest clearly heard.

"Oh my, I hope everything is ok. What do you think Genki?," Yukina served the tea waiting for her answer.

"I'm sure everything is fine yet that was clearly the dimwit so we can't be too sure," Genki had a small smile playing on her face however. It would do Yusuke no good to know she approved of him, for if she did he wouldn't work at hard to prove her wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wont, I wont" Kagome crossed her fingers behind her back while adding another for good measure at Yusuke's look.

When Kurama glanced behind at her hand after Yusuke looked away he gave a questioning gaze. He saw the playfulness in her eyes and knew that the fox in her was taking over. He gave a small chuckle at her mouthing 'Later.' He kept his hold around her waist the whole time to school. Kurama also felt her slightly lean into the contact. He knew that today was going to be good to him, fan girls or not.

Kagome felt Kurama's arm around her and didn't say a thing. Not only had she missed this type of contact with a boy, who obviously liked her like she liked him. It felt right, the only thing she worried about was if he had another girl in his life. She felt safer with him already than she did with Inu-yasha. She knew it was going a bit fast but she was tired of going so slow that he little brother would have grandkids before she walked down to the wedding march. (Why do they call it the wedding march?) Besides Yusuke had seen them and he obviously approved, although he wasn't the best judge.

When the group arrived at school the group pointed out some spots. They showed her were all the cliques sat, and where they sat. Even though class started in fifteen minutes the grounds were almost empty. They all walk into the dank high school that looked more forbidding the closer they got. When the creek of the door permitted them to enter she glanced around. They had full sized lockers that Kurama informed her that she could share with him. The lockers were peeling, and painted a peptalbismal. They walked down the deserted halls to a tall wooden door that had a gold plated 'Main Office' in the center. She noticed there were very few windows in the hallways and the lights were slightly dim. When Yusuke walked into the office and the main sectary looked up she looked quickly back down to her morning crossword puzzle. 

"What did you do this time Yusuke? We need to stop meeting like this," she said not looking up showing her blond hair to be brown because her roots were showing.

Kagome had to stifle her giggles at her comment. Kurama looked on amused and Kuwabara was watching the scribbling of the pencil in the hand of the sectary.

"Nope not here for me this time Minchin. I came with my cousin. It's the first time here. I need the schedule," when the sectary heard this she slowly looked up chanting loudly for the cousin not to be like Yusuke.

"Hey I'm not THAT BAD!," Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms in what Kagome thought was a very Inu-Yasha like action.

Minchin finally lifted her head all the way to look for the new student. When she saw Kagome she gave a sigh of relief. Kagome couldn't help it and cracked up.

The now very professional looking sectary started asking Kagome questions to find her schedule.

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Grade?"

"11th"

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Ok, here you go sweetie. Try not to be like you cousin and come here every chance you get?," She said handing the paper to Kagome.

"Trust me, I wont. I will make sure Yusuke doesn't either," Kagome hid her smile at Yusuke's groan behind her paper. She looked down at her schedule and asked Kurama to write who had what class with her. When he handed it back she quickly looked down.

Period 1- Gardening- Kurama, Kuwabara

Period 2- Advanced History- Kurama, Yusuke (We made him join it) 

Kagome laughed a little and glanced at Yusuke who was still grumbling.

Period 3- Japanese 11- All of us

Period 4- English 6- Kurama, Yusuke

Period 5- Math- Yusuke, Kuwabara (I can help tutor you)

Kagome blushed and nodded at Kurama who smiled.

Lunch- All

Period 6- Science- All (You can be my partner)

Kagome's blush deepened and nodded at Kurama. She saw Kurama hide a chuckle from her blush and playfully smacked him in the arm. In turn he captured her hand and didn't release it. She blushed harder and quickly returned to her paper.

Period 7- co-ed gym- All (It's the first year we have this. Lucky it happened when you were here.

Kagome smiled at Kurama and felt happy he was in all of her classes but math. Plus she didn't want to embarrass herself not knowing what to do in the math problems. They walked out of the office and into the hall. Kurama had yet to release her hand.

The halls were over crowded and people were hurrying into class rooms. They had just turned for Kagome's first class when she tensed at a sound.

Kurama felt her tense and looked back, which prompted the other two to look back also. When Kurama herd what she did he felt tense too.

"Higurashi-san!!! Higurashi-san!!! I can't believe you're here. With you sick all the time and canceling all those dates I didn't think you would be in school. You must have gotten better. I'm very happy," The tall, black haired, Handsome boy stopped at Kagome. He ignored everyone around her.

"Oh…. Hi Hojo-kun….ummm--," Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Hojo had always been kind. He had been very sweet bringing her gifts and asking after her health. However in her taste he had always been too sweet, and too naive.

"Higurashi-san, how would you like to go on a date on Friday?," He asked with a little smile.

"Umm…well…-," She was cut off by Kurama thankfully because she wasn't sure how to turn the guy down the…..30th time.

"I'm sure Kagome appreciates the gesture, but I'm afraid she has to decline for she is currently my girlfriend. I am also afraid we have a date that night," Kurama put the hand that was holding hers around her waist. That little speech however did not go unheard by the other students especial the girl population.

"Higurashi!! Is that true?," Hojo look at Kagome with pleading eyes that Kurama was wrong.

Kagome glanced at Kurama, then Hojo and the girls that were also waiting intently for the answer.

"Ummmm…-," She felt sweat start to accumulate on her forehead, she debated for all of two seconds before answering.

**__**

(PS. REMEMBER TO R&R. Thank you all J )


	7. Just a little note

Hey, guys give me one more week. I'm Graduating this week and no matter what I do, I have not had enough time. I'm sooooo sorry, I really mean it but I promise when all this stuff gets over I will update over my usual 12 pages. So please give e one more week. Thanks you all.

Roxy0729


End file.
